Izzie: The Lost One, an HP fanfic, Snape's Daughte
by RiverAvila
Summary: When Izzie's mother Tonks, and her husband, Remus, take leave to help with some business, Izzie is sent to Hogwarts, where her real father teaches Defense Against The Dark Arts. Severus Snape.


Izzie: The Lost One

Ezmerelda Tonks, that is my birth name, daughter of Nymphadora Tonks, heaven help you if you were to ever call my mother by her first name. Although she is with Remus, whom I consider my father, he is not. Apparantly, when Remus and my mother had gotten into one of their quarrels, like usual, she'd stormed out of his life as quickly as she'd stormed in, later snogging, and going a bit further with Severus Snape, that's right, get your giggles out while you can. And I, well, I have that little 'chance encounter' written all over me, black hair, black eyes, just like my true father. He never wanted anything to do with me, so I steered as clear away as possible, but now that my mother and Remus have been 'called to duty' by the Bonses and the almost all of the other Phoenix's I would stop my at-home training with Tonks and start at Hogwarts, not really looking forward to it. Oh dearie, it seems the inevitable has fallen upon me. My cat, Beetlegeuse, sat atop of my packed suitcases, my half brother Teddy sat with my grandmother, Andromeda and gradfather, Ted. I rolled my eyes, lucky boy, getting to stay here... Tonks had been speaking for quite sometime, but I couldn't hear a thing, "Mom," I interrupted mousily, "Deaf ear." Her face reddened, "Sorry Izzie. I forget sometimes." I nodded, "I know, I don't hold it against you." She smiled, her normally mousy brown hair turned a vibrant fuschia, hugging me tightly, almost suffocating me, she sent me off to platform nine and three quarters, "Bye Teddy, see you when I get back." I squeezed his squirmy body and dashed through the brick pillar, it was a little frightening. The large black train intimidated me, sizing me up, looking large and almost obnoxious. I put my suitcases in their proper places sitting down in the seat and lounging was quite nice, I stared out the window at the beauty of London. The rolling hills, gorgeous shores, it was so very relaxing, until someone ruined the silence with their loud mouth. I didn't even have to look at his face, I saw the white-blond hair and knew it was a Malfoy, only they could produce the look of a pure albino rat pretending to be a pretentious snob. He stepped closer, his tall frame leaning over, I tried to ignore him. He leered at me, and finally the tension was too thick to ignore, "May I help you with something?" I snapped, he smirked that smug little twisted smirk, "Care if I sit?" He asked pompously, "I suppose not." I stated, and so he sat across from me, forcing me to look at his arrogant presence. I didn't even know this boy, and I couldn't stand him.  
Two more faces appeared from the sliding glass doors, "Ah, Crabbe, Goyle, I was wondering when you two would pop up." His voice was like glass sticking in my eardrums. They pudgy boys gawked at me, "Who's she?" The taller one that the Malfoy had called 'Crabbe' asked, I rolled my eyes at his harsh and poor grammar. "Ezmerelda Tonks." I said with utter disdain, not trying to hide it of course. "Ah, Ezmerelda Tonks you say? Like, Andromeda, Ted and Nymphadora Tonks?" His sly and sleezy voice annoyed me so, "Yes, like Andromeda, Ted, and Nymphadora Tonks, you got a problem?" He shook his blond locks from side to side, "Filthy Mudblood, how dare you talk to me like I'm some type of imbicile, I'll have you know my father-"  
"What about your precious father, huh, Daddy's Boy?" I taunted. His dumbstricken face was all that I needed to tell me that I had won that fight, "Listen albino, don't talk to me okay? Cus, I'd hate for that pretty little face to get ruined." I stood, absolutely meaning every word I said, I was lucky in the sense that I inherited my mum's mean streak. I walked out the doors and hooked a left, pushing past Crabbe apple and Gargoyle, what? I like to make fun of people! I ran my hand along the wall until I saw a mostly empty car, I swallowed my breath when I saw another head full of white-blond hair, I cautiously entered, she was just pulling out of her thoughts, with a gentle voice she spoke to me, "Oh, hello there." She smiled sweetly, there was no way she was a Malfoy, she wasn't nearly pretentious enough. "Hello.' I greeted back, "I'm Ezmerelda, but just call me Izzie." She smiled, "I rather like that name, Izzie," She giggled, "I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood." She offered her hand, palm up for me to shake it, I gladly returned the gesture. "So Izzie, what house are you in? It doesn't seem that you've gotten robes yet." I shook my head, "This is my first year here, I haven't got any robes." She nodded absently, her brown eyes calmed. "I see, what house are you aiming for?" I shrugged, "Not sure yet, which one are you in?" She held up her blue and bronze scarf wrapped loosely around her neck, "RavenClaw. It's rather lovely, they're the nicest people I've ever met, but Gryffindor is nice too, especially Harry, Ron and Hermione." I nodded, my mother spent a lot of time talking about oh-so-famous Harry Potter I grew sick of it. Her facial expressione changed when the Malfoy kid walked by, giving my daggers for eyes.  
"That's Draco." Luna interrupted the silence, "I wonder why he's giving you such ill looks..." Leaving the end open for me to explain. I didn't respond, only giving a shrug. It would be several hours until we reached our destination, taking, what looked like canoes, to the school's ground. I was utterly amazed, everyhting was so sixteenth century, beautiful and large. Luna and I had boarded the same boat, she explained everything to me, about the Whomping Willow, and how to avoid it, the secret entrance to the Shrieking Shack, and how to avoid Professor Snape's nightly rounds. I wouldn't dare tell her he was my father, a fact I really wouldn't brag about. If anything, I'd say Remus, but I'm not sure anyone would believe me with my genetics. "Izzie?" Luna brought me out of my thoughts, "You seem lost, are you alright?" I nodded, I looked to my left, there was the snob, Draco, "God he's like a stalker." I muttered, turning my back to him. I waited in the Great Hall as Luna left to her Common Room to unpack, Professor McGongall had been staring me down for quite some time, feeling intimidated once more, I slank back, but it wasn't long before she called my name first. "Ezmerelda Tonks." She said in her shakey bird-woman voice, I slinked up and sat on the stool, not knowing what to expect, then she placed a grundgy old hat on my head, it spoke in a gruff voice, "Hmm, quick witted, quiet, no doubt about that, and strong willed. This is a tough one." It pondered, "Are you going to tell everyone my deep dark secrets too?" I asked defiantly, it paused, the edges of the hat lifted and the not so prominent face peered at me, "Fiesty too. Hmm, Slytherin!" He finally announced and the table with students dressed in green, black and silver cheered, unfortunately, there was one blond headed kid who glared.  
Making my way towards the table several more names were called and several more tables cheered, Posey Pinkly a first year was inducted into Slytherin, we all cheered. After all the students had been sorted the headmaster spoke, "Alright, alright, quiet down now. Indeed it seems we have a wonderful turn out once again this year, welcome first years and transfer students." He seemed so frail up there with his long beard and fragile, boney frame, almost sickly and there was severe scarring on his right hand, he continued, "And congratulations to all my seventh years, I hope that, this year like others, will treat you kindly in your journey." We cheered again, man we have a lot of school spirit, don't we? I kept feeling eyes on my back, I looked behind me to see Draco, again, giving me daggers. This time I got up, fuming I stood before him demanding to know why, "What's your deal, huh? I told you to leave me alone." He gave a smug look, "Just sit down, cousin." My eyes bugged out of my head, "Cousin? I think not." He sneered, "Tonks, she's my cousin, therefore, making you my family. Sit." I cautiously sat, unsure of myself, "I thought your family was pure blooded." I said snidely, he glared again, must've been a hobby, "They are, mostly, of course there are some who've gone astray." I furrowed my brow, "But you definitely look like Bellatrix with the black hair and eyes, I saw it straight away." I was stunned, Bellatrix? The crazy lady who killed Sirius, wow. Well, it was better than saying I looked like Snape, "Huh, does this mean you'll be friendly towards me?" He nodded, "I tried, but then you got all snobby when I asked about your family." I felt a little guilty, "Sorry about that." He smiled, "Eh, I can come off a bit of a brat." I nodded, "You're funny, I think I will like having you around." He said simply. I beamed, why I cared so much what he thought of me, I was unsure of.


End file.
